


Alexander is Bad With Kids

by iamstupid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alex can’t take care of kids, Babysitting, Background Hamliza, First Words, Fluff, John and Alex are bffs, No Smut, Other, cussing in front of baby, im sorry, no beta we die like men, this is my first fic i dont know how to properly tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamstupid/pseuds/iamstupid
Summary: John has an emergency meeting at work and, unfortunately, Alex is left to babysit Frances.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth Schuyler (background)
Kudos: 16





	Alexander is Bad With Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy uwu  
> This is my first fic on AO3 (which is, admittedly, very intimidating because there are so many great writers on here, and this fic is pretty short), so I apologize in advance for any errors!

“John,” Alex groans, phone smushed in between his shoulder and his ear, “I swear to god I will Kobe your daughter out the window. She won’t shut up.”

John’s voice comes up a little fuzzy from the other end of the line, but he can hear Frances’ crying and fussing, too. “Please don’t.”

“Kids are disgusting -jesus, stop smearing snot all over my shirt- and I can’t believe you’d leave me with her, you know that? She’s so loud.”

“You fed her, right? Changed her diaper?” he sighs, “And Frances is an angel, Alex. She’d never just do that for a reason. Is Eliza not there?”

No offense to him, but a babysitter isn’t exactly what the Carolinian would describe his best friend as. Determined, yes, and ambitious to a fault, but definitely not someone who has enough patience to really take care of a child. Frances should be a good lead in because she’s usually so well-tempered, but he supposes that’s just not the case this time.

It makes John worried to know what will happen when Eliza wants a baby, but he’ll worry when the time comes, which is, hopefully, not now. 

Alexander’s nose wrinkles, “Yeah. She didn’t want to eat, and I changed it already like twenty minutes ago. Eliza’s at work.” 

“Then she probably just wants to sleep, ‘Lex. Just wrap her up in the pink blanket and put her to bed for a nap.” 

Truthfully, Alexander is surprised he agreed to this. Between being an attorney and nearly finalized relationship with his girlfriend, it would be so much easier to pass Frances onto someone more qualified, like Hercules. He’s seen the other male fix a dress with Georges in his other hand. It’s fucking terrifying. 

What can Alexander do? Angrily cuss at his best friend while said man’s daughter is bounced in his lap.

“She doesn’t want to sleep!” the immigrant exclaims, irritated, “I tried that already. She just took the blanket and threw it in my face. Do you know the amount of coordination that would take, John? She’s only seven months old and she knows how to throw shit. Props to you.”

“Okay, okay, could you please stop cussing in front of her?” 

“.. I mean, she’s gonna learn these words eventually.”

“Can you at least put the phone in speaker so I can talk to her?”

“... Fine,” Alexander shuffles to sit Frances down on the table, then turn on the speaker with his free hand. He sets his phone down close to her, so they can sort of speak to each other. “but if she starts crying even more, I’m blaming you.”

“Baby girl?” John questions out loud, and he is most definitely not expecting what she says in return.

“Baba!” Frances exclaims.

There’s a moment of silence between both Alexander and John, thick as mollasses, before the latter bursts out laughing. Alex recognizes it as one of those giggles that can only be created when he’s smiling, one of those really happy grins. He’s known the other long enough to get that, at the very least.

“Baba! That’s right, Frances.” John coos. “Such a smart girl!”

In response she just giggles and babbles again, but both of them aren’t really sure what it means. All Alexander knows is that John is having the time of his life on the other side of the line. There’s an unspoken sense of victory from him, happy energy oozing from the speakers. It almost makes him grin, too. This is the first big milestone, after all. 

“I think you’ll have to babysit her again soon,” he says, all smile in his voice.

Alex rolls his eyes jokingly, before realizing that John can’t see him anyways. It’s the type of happiness that is contagious, enveloping all three of them in warmth. “I.. don’t know if that’s the greatest idea, but sure. I will.”

On the bright side? She isn’t crying and fussing anymore, which is an immediate win for anyone with ears. For a moment he thinks, vainly, that if Eliza were here they would’ve reached this conclusion way quicker. Not that he can change it now, but it would’ve been a lot easier on everyone.

On the downside, he now has another babysitting gig. Despite this really happy moment, Alexander is still awful with children, so he bets that isn’t going to go very well.

There’s a bunch of shuffling on the other side until John speaks again, “You’re the best, ‘Lex. I gotta go, but seriously, thank you.”

Alexander grumbles in a surprisingly warm tone, “I better get paid for this.”

“Once I get back,” John responds affectionately, and the call ends with a click.


End file.
